Kayle Grymmtide
Kul Tiran}} |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Grymmtide |Row 5 title = Occupation: |Row 5 info = Lady of Grymmtide's Hollow |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * Grandmatron's Coven (formerly) |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Relatives: |Row 8 info = Myrtle Grymmtide, grandmother Matilda Grymmtide†, mother Sylvia Grymmtide†, aunt Agatha Grymmtide†, aunt}} Lady Kayle Grymmtide is the current scion of the House of Grymmtide, a Kul Tiran noble house that ruled the island of Grymmtide's Hollow located just off the southern coast of Drustvar. Following the deaths of the main branch led by Harrald Grymmtide and his sons at the battle of Theramore, Kayle's grandmother, the ambitious Myrtle Grymmtide, began to consort with a strange magic that she used to raise their branch of the family above others. This magic was responsible for killing several would-be lord Grymmtides, then placing their family at the head. Kayle had initially been part of the coven, mostly content to follow along at first, but the increasing death toll weighed heavily on her, especially when servants began to be slaughtered; passing far beyond just politics. Having researched her grandmother's incantations, Kayle found that she was attempting to open a rift to another plane, Thros, through the castle as a conduit and pull the entire island into the realm to allow for the Drust to flourish off the denizens of the isle's souls. Horrified, she attempted to get the ritual to stop, but it was too late for all but her. Taking a blade, she plunged it into her grandmother's heart, her death having been intended for the end of the incantation. As it was incomplete, it thrust Grymmtide's Stand into the realm of Thros, and started the nightmare that was overtaking the place. Kayle herself had been trapped within, tormented by the shadows of Thros. Kayle remained trapped until the castle was breached by the Blades of Greymane, who encountered her shortly after they were trapped within the castle sewers. The party began to ascend the castle, battling the shadows of Thros and the withered husks of the former occupants and servants. As they scaled the castle, the party encountered Kayle's mother and aunts, who had become witch hags and matrons due to the effects of the magic on them. They also encountered the Willowborne, led by Lord Randulf Wolfsbane, who had established a mid-way point during their own ascension of the castle. The two groups joined forces as they battled the coven forces. Several of Kayle's relatives were discovered to still be alive, albeit in a trance due to the coven's magic and rituals. At the apex of the castle, Kayle joined the Blades as they confronted her grandmother Myrtle. However, they were unable to defeat her, and she escaped the castle despite being wounded by Cedrec Delcarn. Kayle's remaining relatives remained in trance, but the effects of Thros were completely dissipated from Grymmtide's Stand. Kayle was heart broken that she could not free the trance that her relatives were under because the Grandmatron still lived, and begged the Blades to continue aiding the isle. Re-assured by them, the woman dejectedly pledged the House and the castle to the Blades' cause on Kul Tiras. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Blades Coalition